Lt Miller Vs The BoscoFaith Shippers
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Lt. Miller meets up with a very dangerous group of individuals. If you like Miller, or are a nonBF shipper, then this story probably isn't for you.


_Title_: Lieutenant Miller Vs. The Bosco/Faith Shippers

_Author_: TWBasketcase

_Summary_: Lt. Miller has a run in with a crazy and very dangerous group of individuals.

_Spoilers_: The Series Finale

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Third Watch or its characters, I'm just borrowing them (and hurting one) for entertainment purposes only.

_A/N_: I apologize to anyone who likes Lt. Miller; I was just very upset with the outcome of the finale and was using this piece as a way to rant. So if you like Miller or you are a non-shipper, this piece may not be for you.

Lieutenant Miller was whistling happily to himself as he finished his last bit of paperwork for the night; it was a pretty slow day today and he was on his way to see his latest fling, Faith Yokas. He sighed happily looking over his work and stacked it all neatly in a brown folder.

Putting on his jacket, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, locking his office door on the way out. The precinct was pretty empty; it was almost 1:30 am, so the first watch was out patrolling. There were no phones ringing; only the sounds of a few papers rustling were heard as the detectives around the house were going through files and completing their work. He let out a low whistle and stuck his thumbs in his pockets and bounced merrily towards the door. When he got his first glimpse of the street through the glass, he began to get a little nervous. Swallowing, he proceeded to leave the house.

"Hey there he is!" A shrill voice screamed.

Lt. Miller turned to his right to the scene of one very angry and large might I say, group of people. Immediately following the sound of the voice the group had started to move towards him.

"C-can I-I help you?" the Lieutenant asked nervously.

"Yeah you can help us!" A young woman yelled, stepping forward from the group, "We have some questions that we would like to ask you!"

Lt. Miller looked sternly at the girl, with her bright red hair and nose ring and scoffed, "Who the hell are you, the press? Because if you want to do a story highlighting my amazing achievements, you are going to have to call my office and make an appointment," He said, turning on his heel, starting to leave.

"Actually I'm not with the press, my name is Kristen, and I'm with a much more dangerous group of people," she snapped back, "we don't give a rat's ass about your achievements, buddy…I'm afraid we are here to inform you that you have made a very terrible mistake."

He turned back to face the group, "Yeah and what would that be, young lady?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"See you came between two people…two people that are supposed to live happily ever after together, two people who are _destined_ to be together. Not only that, but you have destroyed everything that we have been looking forward to for the last SIX years, old man!" Kristen shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miller hissed.

"Bring him up here!" Kristen yelled, waving back to the group. A few moments later a shorter, more muscular man than Miller appeared in front of the crowd, smirking at his superior.

"Boscorelli?" Miller asked, obviously confused. He shook his head, "What in God's name is going on around here?"

"You see John, you stole something very precious from me…so this wonderful group of people and I are here to put an end to you and get it back," Bosco replied very bluntly.

"What the hell did I steal from whom? What is this all about?"

"Faith Yokas," Kristen hissed.

Ignoring the door of the precinct that swung open behind him, Miller cried, "What you're jealous I got down her pants, Boscorelli? You people are just upset because Boscorelli will never be half the man that I am!" he looked around the group triumphantly, "Just remember boy, I can get your ass fired in a second!"

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice rose up from behind Miller. The entire group of people standing in the precinct parking lot turned around to the face of one very confused Faith Yokas.

"Oh this is just wonderful!" Miller hollered, pacing further away from the steps into the parking lot, "Faith, baby, this group of whack-jobs are just giving me a hassle, that's all…let's just go back to my place."

Faith rolled her eyes and started down the steps when she noticed Bosco standing at the front of the crowd, "Bosco, what are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes lighting up as she gazed at him.

The two stood there gazing intensely at each other for a few silent moments, "See that's what I'm talking about!" Kristen yelled, while the rest of the group cheered.

"What the hell? This isn't how it's supposed to be, don't you see?" Miller screamed, throwing his arms around frantically for emphasis.

Faith and Bosco turned to look at him slowly; Bosco with a look of amusement on his face, Faith with confusion. The crowd started to raise its weapons and move slowly towards Miller, he turned to face them and rolled up his sleeves, taking a boxer's stance, "Come on, I'll take you! I'm a po-lice lieutenant, I can take you all!" he yelled loudly, jumping around pumping his fists through the air. Bosco shook his head in disgust, "What a jag-off…"

Suddenly the sound of a roaring engine was heard, followed by shrieking tires. John Miller was thrown about twenty feet and landed with a sickening thump. The crowd of shippers, along with Faith and Bosco looked at the SUV in astonishment. The door flew open with a very satisfied Sully holding a box of donuts. He looked up from the box to the group of people, whose weapons fell from the air and back down to their sides…a lot of them stood open mouthed. He looked around until he noticed the still figure slumped on the ground ahead of him. "Oh crap!" he muttered.

"Damn Sul, I hate to say it, but am I ever glad to see you!" Bosco laughed. Faith looked to Miller's body with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Who's got the tarp?" One of the shippers yelled out.

Faith turned away from Miller and looked to the crowd, "Wrap him up and get him outta here, what are you waiting for?" Bosco turned to her in awe, "That's the Faith I know and love!" and with that he scooped her up and brought her to his mustang as they locked lips. Faith shrugged, "Meh, he wasn't all that great anyways…he sure as hell wasn't Bosco!" she said chuckling. They drove away into the night to live happily ever after.

Kristen and the rest of the shippers smiled and cheered, "Alright guys, mission accomplished!" The shippers made their way to Miller and began wrapping him up like a burrito. Sully looked on in horror, "What are you guys going to do with him?"

"Just make sure he doesn't get in the way ever again," a bigger, darker haired woman replied.

Sully looked at the crowd wrapping up the lieutenant and back to his car. He shrugged, "Want a ride?"

The End.


End file.
